Jared Mather
"You're wrong about him. Sure he may be pig-headed, arrogant, irresponsible, and often times, insufferable- but I'll tell you something about him, that he may not even know about himself... he's one of the strongest, most loyal, and most compassionate people I know" - ''Chris describing Jared to a group of Angels ' Jared Mather''' is the main protagonist and anti-hero of The Chosen Saga: Excitus. He is the son of Ava Mather and Hassan Anderson. He is also one of the core members of Team Freewill alongside Laia Johnson, Chris Davis, and Marcus Lee. Character concept created by Alexander M. Corvinus and illustrated by Nizar ILman. 'Appearance' Jared is a tall, athletically built, young Antigian male with medium length dark brown locs and the sides of his head are shaved into a fade. He has cornflower blue eyes, gingerbread brown skin, and a Balbo facial hairstyle. His eyebrows have a single vertical cut through each, and he sports a spider bite lip piercing on the left side of his bottom lip. Jared's outfits usually consist of cargo sweatpants that are fitted around the lower half of his legs but loose and baggy around the crotch area. He also wears black combat boots with anti-slip as well as shock absorption. A fitted t-shirt or beater, a hoodie, three rings on the fingers of his right hand, a digital wristwatch that is positioned on the inner wrist of his left arm, a chain wrapped around his right wrist, and dog tags around his neck. When working a case involving Antigians- Jared wears a black double-breasted overcoat with side pockets. Under the coat, he wears a white button-up dress shirt with a black euro tie. The bottom half of his attire, consisting of black slacks, black socks, and dress combat boots. 'Personality' Jared is very rebellious towards authority figures and can be rather apprehensive and rude to people he doesn't know. Living on the periphery of society and caught between two worlds, he feels like an outcast. Young and angry, but with a quick wit and dark humor, he is disaffected and disassociated with society, and seemingly quite apathetic. He has no fear, and no respect for authority, especially not the corrupt authority that runs the world in which he lives. He tends to engage in several vices such as drinking, smoking, and premarital sex, which has been described as a cross between a means of coping, and a slow-burning suicide mission. Jared himself has expressed a firm belief that he won't be around for too much longer, because of all the demons constantly breathing down his neck. Despite his very rough and rigid exterior, Jared is a rather kind person who cares about others, however, the life in which he has been required to live has left him with a very pessimistic outlook on the world around him. He rarely attempts to make connections with others and has found that it is much easier to ride solo- as people who stick around him long enough, tend to get unlucky, pretty fast. He also displays the traits of a drifter, moving from place to place- keeping his social interactions with people, to a bare minimum.